


The Hunter's Journey

by Karinro243



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinro243/pseuds/Karinro243
Summary: On her 11th birthday, Orion Rosalie Warren is shocked to find an old man at her orphanage that claims she's a Witch, and insists that she comes with him to study at Hogwarts.. a school for witchcraft and wizardry.





	1. Paralogue.

You probably heard of Castle Combe, wiltshire.   
people say its the most beautiful Village in England; you can stroll along the village to the bridge and enjoy homemade cakes made by Mrs. missing, buy sweets from mister missing or purchase bunches of flowers sold by miss. missing.   
But tonight, you pass a building on your way to one of the inns, since rain is pouring down and the wind threatens to blow you away,   
the building, you think at first, is abandoned; a big rusty sign stans tall above the gate:

"The White Orchid orphanage."

you look down at the front porch, a few broken dolls laying on it, their heads lolled to the side or ripped off, sitting ten inches from their porcelain bodies. 

and as you stare, a light shines bright from one of the windows and a shadowy character approaches it, you feel numb as it looks down on you. unsure if it is a real person or a ghost you command your feet to go quickly as they can away from the house. 

The light turned off, leaving the street empty and darker then it was before.


	2. The 19th Of December, 1981.

It was the Coldest winter night Castle Combe had to face all year.   
Sheets of rain poured heavily, lightning struck the skies and Fog embraced every square centimetre of the ground. No one was left wandering the streets at this time; shops were closed, lights were out and stray cats and dogs sought shelter under empty cars and roofs. On the other side of the village, stood "St. Philip's orphanage", With it's children sound asleep in the dark and the only source of light being the irregular streaks of lightning, Outside the rooms, stood an empty hall; paintings and portraits more and more faded by the second, on walls that lost their colour. The lone sound that was heard was Ms. Everly's little strides, for she heard a voice sobbing for help that came from the entry gate, she rushed towards the stairs and through the kitchen until she reached the entrance door, where she snatched an umbrella before heading out into the angry storm.

The first thing Ms Everly saw was a man hiding under a ripped cloak cradling a crying baby in his arms. "Please... I-i need help." The man said, his voice travelling through the storm, all the way to Ms Everly's ears. She was hesitant but moved closer towards the man, And as she did, Ms Everly could see fresh cuts and bleeding wounds on both his arms, Ms Everly didn't say anything but let out a gasp when the man raised his head, He bore deep cuts and burns on his face, making him look in dire need of medical attention, and Ms Everly would run away, as she felt the man had an air of danger around him, However, the desperate appearance on his face kept her still.

"Please take her," said the man, "she's not safe with me." 

He handed her the baby, which Ms Everly carefully yet worriedly took into her arms. The baby's cries suddenly stopped, and Ms Everly looked into her face; short brown hair and honey-like eyes. The baby then moved, revealing a note laying inside her blanket, Ms Everly reached out for it and read its contents;

Orion Saiph Warren, 25th of August 1980. 

Ms Everly then heard a strange sound, and by the time she looked up; the man was gone, she glanced around, only to find an empty street.   
She turned back into the orphanage, half wet from the rain and shaking to her bone, without any clue as to who had just encountered.


End file.
